


【立克】残酷游戏（十一）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】残酷游戏（十一）

于是赵立安抬起手来，环住了Jack。吻到嘴唇时，赵立安伸出舌头来回应他，直到他整个人被Jack亲得身子柔软成了一滩水，只得任Jack随意动作。

Jack扯下他的裤子，张嘴将那尚且半勃起的性器含了进去。赵立安没忍住，闷哼了一声。

性器被温暖湿热的口腔包裹着，赵立安忍不住将手指都插进Jack的发间，Jack上下吞吐着他的性器，富有技巧，让赵立安没忍住低低地喘息着。

“Jack……”

他开口喊恋人的名字，从性器传来的快感让他的意识模糊，深陷在情欲之中无法抽身，Jack的手放在了囊袋上面，挤压着。

赵立安再也忍不住，混乱的呻吟之间夹杂着Jack的名字，他的呼吸变得急促，随即泄在了Jack的嘴里。

“啊……”他喘息着，而后像是意识到了些什么，推了推Jack的头，“Jack，吐出来。”

赵立安忙起身去看Jack，然而却看见Jack喉结一动。

——他吞下去了。

赵立安有些愣神，但随后他又被Jack压回了床上亲吻，嘴里还有些许自己精液的味道，这让赵立安忍不住脸一红。

“我会轻点的。”Jack说着，手指沿着腰线下滑，摸到了那处隐秘的地方。

只是堪堪探进去一个指头而已，赵立安痛得面色苍白，他咬着牙忍着，Jack看了他一眼，往前凑了凑道：“疼就咬我的肩膀。不要把自己咬疼了。”

说着，他的手指又轻轻地在后穴里搅动起来。太疼了，从未被开过苞的地方被如此对待，赵立安眼一闭，咬在了Jack的肩膀上。

所幸赵立安也知道Jack忍得辛苦，稍稍放松了下身子，手指轻松地进去了，Jack在他的后穴里搅动着，原本的痛感一下子变成了些许的快感，Jack趁机又塞进了一根手指。

等到三根手指可以轻松在后穴里搅动时，Jack褪下自己的衣物，扶着硬挺抵在赵立安的穴口，看着赵立安，低声道：“我进去了。”

赵立安的眼神有些迷离，他咬了咬下唇，点点头。

疼。

这是赵立安的第一反应。实在太疼了，Jack昂扬的阳物和三根手指根本没法比，赵立安大概也没想到会这么疼，干脆直接叫出了声。

“啊！”

Jack也忍得很辛苦，他俯下身去亲吻赵立安，试图让赵立安放松些身子，好让他可以完全进入到他的身体内。这招好像很有效，赵立安只一会儿便放松了，Jack趁着这个机会顶了进去，发出一声舒爽的呻吟。

赵立安的身子很软，穴肉紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，几滴汗从Jack的脸上滴下来，他只停留了一会儿便开始缓缓地抽动，赵立安的嘴微张着，一边喘息一边呻吟。

“啊……哈啊……”

“疼吗？”Jack吻去赵立安眼角不知道是因为疼还是爽而掉下来的眼泪，问道。

“不疼……嗯、很舒服……”

“叫我的名字。”

Jack一下又一下地顶弄着赵立安，赵立安环住他的脖子，头靠在他的耳边轻轻地呻吟着。

“啊……Jack……Jack……”

他一声声的喊着Jack的名字，Jack的速度逐渐加快，每一次顶弄都精准地抵在那个点上，把赵立安折腾得意乱情迷，Jack一个深顶，他便完全交代了出来。

“哈啊……好累……”

赵立安的声音有些沙哑，然而Jack却掐着他的腰开始了新一轮的进攻。

“啊……Jack、不行了……”

“再忍忍，快了。”

Jack低喘着，掀开赵立安被汗打湿的刘海，在额头轻轻落下一吻。

他的动作没停，几十下顶弄后拥紧了赵立安达到了高潮。

这下他们真的完全结合了。

Jack吻了吻累透了的恋人，哑声道：“这下，你真的是我的了。”

赵立安睁了睁眼，他的眼皮几乎是要打起架来，但他还是在昏过去前抱住了Jack，在他的耳边轻声说着。

“嗯，全都是你的了。”


End file.
